We plan to continue the comparison of lactate dehydrogenases and mitochondrial malate dehydrogenases from fetal liver, normal liver and Morris hepatomas, the latter grown in rats and in cell culture. We are interested in the comparison of pure enzymes and in the question of whether carcinogenic events influenced the biosynthesis of these enzymes.